A peripheral device, such as a laser printer or an inkjet printer, often includes consumables, such as a toner cartridge or an inkjet cartridge, respectively. When the consumable has a certain status, such as being low on ink or toner, the peripheral device may indicate the status of the consumable. A client may prematurely replace the consumable in response to the status indication.